Dragon
Dragons are a rare species on Beytopia. Unlike traditional dragons, these bare human appearances but Dragon characteristics and abilities. They're are only four known Dragons that live in the human world; Des, Fusion, Titi and DK. History Dragons come from an unknown lineage, but are known to hail from what is only known as the Dragon Dimension. These Dragons are untraditional and take the form of Beytopian Humans. They are feared for their abilities but most known are respected for their abilities and hope that they will continue to gaurd the planet they now call home. Dragon Dimension The Dragon Dimension is an unbreakable, mysterious dimension belonging to the Dragons. Only Dragons who have mastered there abilities can travel back and forth through it and other worlds. This prohibits novice dragons and any other species from entering it at all. Each Dragon has a different perception of the Dragon Dimension, like an inner world to there own nature. A dragon is able to bring their own, or others conscienciousness within the Dragon Dimension without taboo. Abilities Stages Dragon's gain there abilities in several stages, which are honed through vigourous training in order to further evolve. It begins with the basic dragon Aura, which Dragons are born with. This Aura is the basis of a Dragons attribute or element. It allows them to gain absolute mastery over that element and then further enhance their dragon abilities. *'Dragon Skin': Dragon's scales, or skin is the first stage of a Dragon, where the Dragon's body is unharmed by the element. This allows the Dragon to earn "claws" to fight with their element and gain control over it. The skin itself is also incredibly hard and dense, and when injured it shows actual lizard like scales. These scales can break and block steel and normal attacks with ease. *'Dragon Lungs': Dragon Lungs are the second stage, where a Dragon can consume their attribute in order to regain energy and further use their abilities. They are able to consume their attribute by eating it, even if the element is used to attack the Dragon, they can easily nullify and eat it. They are unable to consume their own element but can also breathe the element at will, as every Dragon has its "Roar". *'Dragon Blood': Dragon Blood is the third and most difficult stage to obtain. This allows a Dragon to combine their attribute with their very blood, ingesting it into their soul to further gain power. The effects of Dragon Blood are unique to each individual but all have drastic side effects including the users massive fatigue after use, due to Dragon Blood's complete use of the users attribute reserves. Advanced Abilities *'Dragon's Eye': The Dragon's Eye is an incredibly powerful technique that requires complete mastery, which is nearly impossible to obtain. The Dragon's eye attacks everything in its path, depending on the individual, the effects of the eye can vary. For example Des' fire Dragon's Eye ignites anything in its line of sight with inextiguishable jet black flames, which is more powerful then any of his other attacks, and also the most difficult to control. *'Dragon Force': Dragon Force is the ultimate form of a Dragon, bringing whatever stage the user desires to its full potential. These effects maximize the Dragon's skin, lungs or blood at will and if it is mastered, all three can be done at once. This has never been fully acomplished. Category:Species Category:Powers